


III

by mattaretto



Series: Names [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: The day of Sarah Roger’s funeral is hard on everyone.





	III

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with the angst.

**October 20th, 1936 - Brooklyn, New York**

It's been five days since we received the news and today was the service. I walked side-by-side with Steve to the church where the service would be held before she was moved to the cemetery. Steve wore a black suit that was, honestly, too large for his small frame. I was wearing a simple black skirt paired with a black jacket. The walk to the service was a bit lengthy, the silence filling the air did nothing to help.

I looked at Steve as we stood outside the church doors, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, allowing me to walk in first. Looking around, I knew there wouldn't be many more people arriving, maybe one or two people from our apartment building who remembered her. Bucky was already there with his family, along with my boss, and a few of my mom's coworkers. Steve and I walked up to the front row where Bucky had saved us some seats. Steve sat next to Bucky with a spot for me at the very end, only a few feet from where my mother's casket was resting. 

Rather than sitting on the bench beside my twin, I sat down beside my mother's casket, leaning against it. Both boys looked at me, frowning. Tears began to run down my face as the pastor began to speak. I tuned it all out, staring at the ground as the memorial went on. At some point, Steve went up to talk about our mother. 

"My mother was a hard-working woman, left with a set of twins to raise after losing her husband. I never did know my father, but I perceive that he would be just as proud of her as I am. She did everything she could to give my sister and I the best life she could provide, and though she may think she didn't succeed, I believe I speak for my sister and me when I  say that she did." Everything blurred halfway through his speech, and then suddenly it was all over, and I was sitting beside my mother's freshly covered grave. 

All of the guests had gone, only Steve and Bucky remaining as I just sat there. I didn't look at either of them, leaning against the tomb-stone and staring blankly ahead of me. The hand placed on my shoulder hadn't fazed me either. 

"C'mon Lucy, we've got to go home," Steve said softly, kneeling down so that he was at the same height as me.

"I don' wan' move." I slurred out, tired from crying and a restless sleep the night before. 

"You're so goddamn stubborn." Bucky groaned, earning a harsh glare from Steve. I couldn't find it in myself to come back with any witty remark as I normally would. 

"We're not leaving you here Luce," Steve rested a hand on my shoulder, speaking softly. 

"I don' think I can move," I muttered, Steve nodded and stood. Without warning, Bucky scooped me up into his arms and began walking alongside Steve. 

Sometime later, Bucky was waking me and set me on my feet. Unable to stand on my own, I leaned against the wall and slid down. My head immediately dropped as I started to doze off again. 

"The two of you can spend the night. We can put the couch cushion on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun. All you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash. Come on." Even if my half-asleep state, I could hear Bucky and Steve speaking.

"Thank you Buck, but I can get by on my own." Hearing my twin talk as if I hadn't existed, even if for a moment, hurt. I could barely make out the sound of Steve fumbling with his keys, trying to get the right one. The fumbling stopped and the door was unlocked, but I knew it wasn't Steve who had opened the door.

"The thing is, you don't have to. I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal." Bucky said before lifting me back into his arms so that he could take me inside. I was dead asleep right after that. 


End file.
